Problemas con el Alma
by nainale
Summary: Traducción de la historia Problems with the soul, by Seraphim2db.
1. Prólogo

Los personajes pertenecen a los propietarios de la serie Angel y a Joss Whedon, la historia ha salido de la mente de Seraphim2db y su historia "Problems with the Soul", gracias por dejarme usarla; la traducción es toda mía.

Prólogo: Las luces de L.A. brillan sobre la ciudad mientras una figura pasea lentamente en la azotea de un rascacielos. Las sombras impiden ver la identidad de la persona, queda claro que se trata de una mujer.  
"Cuando era pequeña mi padre me decía que yo era maligna." dice mientras un torrente de lluvia empieza a caer. "Me dijo que era un demonio." dice sonriendo, soltando una risita.  
"Y ahora los demonios me temen." comenta mientras se detiene.  
"Todavía no entiendo exactamente que pasó. Un dia vuelvo a casa desde la escuela y Bam! Mi vida cambió para siempre. Pasé de ser la chica tímida a convertirme en cazadora de demonios." nos cuenta mientras reanuda su caminar.  
"Todos me trataban como basura, pero ahora soy una mujer nueva. Digamos que algo en mi ha cambiado. Algo que dice que ya no soy la víctima que era." dice con una sonrisa.  
"Hablando de almas, siempre creí que cuando mueres, tu alma va al cielo o al infierno. Pero ahora sé que va donde es necesitada." De repente el grito de una mujer resuena en el aire.  
"Lo siento niños. Ya os contaré mi historia en otro momento." dice mientras cae un relámpago, iluminando su cara. Tiene cabello rubio oscuro y viste de negro con abrigo de cuero.  
"Por cierto mi nombre és Tara Maclay. La Seraphin." mientras habla su cuerpo se funde con la oscuridad. El relámpago cae de nuevo Tara ya no está.


	2. Capítulo 1

Condado de Shelbyville, Nuevo MИjico 1997

Tara Maclay salió de la escuela y miró alrededor; no estaba segura si estar decepcionada o aliviada de que su hermano no hubiera ido a recogerla. Por un lado tendría que caminar, por otra parte Tara se alegraba de tener tiempo para ella.

Miró al cielo azul y respiró profundamente mientras salía de los terrenos de la escuela. 'Por lo menos és el último dia de escuela', pensó. Su casa estaba a una milla de distancia de las afueras del pueblo, un paseo de menos de dos millas desde donde estaba. No hay tanto trozo, aunque se imaginó que podía alargarlo un poco para gozar del paseo.

Cuando empezó a caminar tuvo la sensación de que alguien estaba vigilándola. Apretando el paso se giró para ver si había alguien detras suyo. No había nadie, para su alivio. Mientras pasaba por una zona un poco mas rural le vino un ataque de nauseas.

Soltando los libros que llevaba pegados al torso, cayó al suelo y empezó a vomitar. Despues de lo que pareció una eternidad, pero en realidad solo fueron unos minutos, la sensación desapareció y se levantó.

"Oooo, mirad; parece que el bicho raro está enfermo." una voz dijo detras de ella. Al volverse vió que se trataba del matón de la escuela, Danny Myers. Durante años había estado robando el dinero de los chicos pequeños, y algunas de sus pertenencias. Incluidas las de Tara.

"Ho..ho...hola Danny." dijo Tara, su malestar momentaneo convirtiéndose en miedo.

"Ho..ho...hola Danny." imitó el dentudo matón acercándose a Tara.

"© Donde está mi dinero, Tara ?" le preguntó a bocajarro. Usó su tamaño y altura para intimidarla, cosa que funcionó porque estaba temblando de miedo.

"N...n..no tengo tu dinero Danny." tartamudeó, retrocediendo.

"Entonces tendras que pagarme de otra manera." dijo con una sonrisa mientras se desabrochaba la bragueta. Tara se arrodilló y empezó a menearle la polla, el chico gimió de placer. A centimetros de ponerse la polla del matón en su boca algo brilló en el fondo de los ojos de Tara.

Soltandosela estiró el brazo y le golpeó en las pelotas. Mientras el chico se dobló de dolor, Tara se levantó y le golpeó en la cara. La fuerza del golpe le hizo sangrar la nariz. Mirándolo con asco, se recuperó.

'© Qué he hecho ?' pensó mientras se apartaba del cuerpo del chico. Con una última mirada al matón, recogió sus libros y corrió hacia casa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿ Tara porque demonios has tardado tanto en venir a casa ?" Jed Maclay preguntó a su hija.

"L...l...lo siento papa. N...n...no volverá a pasar." dio nerviosamente, mirando a su hermano que debería haberla recogido.

"¡ Que no vuelva a pasar !" gritó su padre. "Ahora ve a la cocina y prepara la cena. Tengo que ir al pueblo dentro de poco." ordenó.

"T...tengo q...que ir al baño primero."

"Ve. Pero que sea rápido." replicó su padre.

Dejando sus libros en su habitación Tara fue al lavabo. Despues de usarlo, fue a lavarse las manos manos. Mientras el agua caía en sus manos se salpicó un poco en la cara y miró al espejo. Pero la cara que le devolvió la mirada no era la suya, sino la de un hombre. Con un grito salió corriendo del lavabo, chocando con su padre en el pasillo.

"¿ Que demonios pasa Tara ?" Jed preguntó a su temblorosa hija. "¿ Porque estabas gritando ?"

Tara lloró un poco más y señaló al lavabo, murmurando algo sobre un hombre dentro. Jed apartó a su hija de un empujón y entró en el lavabo. Un momento despues salió poniendo mala cara.

"Tara no sé que te pasa hoy." le dijo su padre mientras se la llevaba por el brazo. "Dejate de tonterias y prepara la comida. Tengo hambre." le dijС mientras la arrastró a la cocina, despues volvió a la sala de estar.

Tara miró de la espalda de su padre al baño. Entro de nuevo y miró al espejo. Solo vió su propio reflejo. Con un suspiro, salió del lavabo y empezó a preparar la comida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despues de comer Tara fué a su habitación y cerró la puerta. (Aunque su padre y hermano habían salido y no fueran a entrar a su habitación para molestarla. Cerró la puerta igualmente por costumbre.) Se sentó en la cama y empezó a pensar sobre lo ocurrido durante el dia.

Estirándose en la cama, se encontró de frente el hombre que había visto en el espejo. Soltó un chillido y saltó de un bote de la cama.

"N...n...no te acerques." tartamudeó corriendo hacia la puerta, maldiciéndose por encerrarse.

"Tranquila. No voy a hacerte daño." el hombre dijo con un marcado acento irlandés. Por alguna extraña razón la puerta estaba bloqueada. Atrapando a Tara en la habitación con el extraño. Sin saber que hacer se volvió.

Era un hombre blanco; se le veía joven todavía, cerca de la treintena, adivinó Tara. Su ropa era toda de tonos oscuros y tenía el pelo en punta, moreno.

Parecía una persona cualquiera, normal, pero eso no lo hacía menos aterrador. Estaba en su habitación, despues de todo.

"¿ Q...q...q...quien eres ?" preguntó, el miedo acentuando su tartamudeo. Se puso un poco más nerviosa cuando el hombre se acercó a ella, atravesando su cama.

"No sé quien soy." declaró parándose delante de ella. "Necesito tu ayuda." dijo retrocediendo un poco. Se dió cuenta de que estaba asustándola estando tan cerca.

"© Co...como puedo ayudarte ?" preguntó Tara. "E...e..eres un fantasma."

El hombre la observó por un momento antes de contestar.

"Llevo un rato en tu habitación." empezó "Y con algo de esfuerzo he podido mover alguno de tus libros..."

"¡ Mis libros !" casi gritó Tara. "¿ Que les has hecho ?"

Tan solo la miró, sorprendido por su reacción. 'Así que hay una tigresa escondida dentro de este cahorro.' pensó para si mismo.

"No les he hecho nada." declaró mientras se apartaba un poco. "Estaba aburrido e intenté leer alguna cosa. Por casualidad he visto que tienes un par de libros sobre magia y pensé que quizas podrias ayudarme."

Para su sorpresa la chica parecía avergonzada.

"L..lo siento."

"No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte." dijo mientras se acercó a ella. "No tenía ningún derecho a curiosear en tus cosas." Despues de un momento Tara lo miró, todavía temblando de miedo.

"¿ Co...como puedo ayudarte ?" preguntó.

"Puedes ayudarme usando magia." dijo mientras se dirigía a la estantería.

"He encontrado un conjuro que creo que me ayudarí a seguir mi viaje hacia el Más Allá." se volvió para poder mirarla. Solo para ver como apartaba la mirada.

"¿ Que pasa ?"

Tara levantó la mirada y rápidamente le dijo. "La m..m..magia és mala."

"¿ Quien te dijo que la magia és mala ?" preguntó mientras se calmaba un poco.

"Mi padre..." dijo ella.

"¿ Porque diría él algo semejante ?" preguntó el fantasma.

"Po...po...por mi madre. E...e...era mal...mal..malvada"

"¿ hizo daño a alguien usando magia ?"

"L..lo intentó"

"¿ A quien ?" preguntó, odiando tener que hacerlo y temiendo la respuesta.

"A mi pa..padre."

"¿ viste como pasó ?" preguntó, simpatizando con la joven.

"N...no..."

Algo no iba bien. "¿ Como lo sabes ?"

"Padre... me lo dijo .. despues ... que .. ella s..s..se fué."

"¿ Se fué ? o ..." titubeó, mirando a la pequeЯa rubia. "Tara ¿ ha muerto tu madre ?"

Tara asintió.

¿ Que tipo de hombre dice a su hija que su madre muerta intentó hacerle daño ? Tara no necesita ese clase de cosa en su conciencia a su edad.

"¿ Que pasó ?"

"s..su de..demonio despertó ... y in...intentó m..m...matar a papa."

"¿ Demonio ?" preguntó, dandose cuenta que alguien había abusado tanto de Tara que ahora ella seguiría al primero que le dijera cualquier cosa.

Mientras esos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, Tara empezó ha hablar. Le estaba diciendo cosas que sabía que no quería contar.

"L... las mujeres de m... mi familia t.. tienen el d...d...demonio dentro. D.. de ahí viene la mmmmagia..."

"¿ Qué ?" soltó el fantasma, asustándola. "Escuchame Tara." dijo con voz más amable. "He estado en tu cuerpo antes ..."

"¿ E...en mi cuerpo ?" Preguntó ella, alarmada.

"S..si." tartamudeó el hombre. "vi que tenías problemas así que decidí ayudarte." dijo mientras le sonreía con timidez. Tara solo tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que hablaba.

"Gra...gracias." Dijo mirándolo con una media sonrisa. Si los fantasmas pudieran sonrojarse, al extraño le hubieran subido los colores mientras hablaban.  
"De nada Tara." contestó un momento despues. "Ahora, como estaba diciendo. he estado un tu cuerpo durante un par de horas y no hay ningún demonio dentro."

Lo miró al oirlo. "¿ No hay demonio ?" preguntó con una vocecita infantil.

"No hay demonio." confirmó. El fantasma dejó que eso calara en ella por un momento antes de seguir.

"El conjuro podemos hacerlo mañana."

"¿ Po...porque no ahora ?" se atrevió a preguntar. El fantasma la miró con cariño. 'Acaba de tener el susto de su vida y todavía esta dispuesta ha ayudarme. Esta chica és algo especial, a diferencia de su odioso padre.' Pensó amargamente.

"Porque estas demasiado alterada, si intentas el conjuro ahora podrías herirte. Así que duerme un poco y lo haremos mañana."

"Muy bien." Tara contestó, mirando a su nuevo amigo. Sentándose en la cama de nuevo, se estiró y se durmió de inmediato. El hombre la miro con una sonrisa. Acercándose a la cama levantó la manta y la tapó.


End file.
